Por libertad o Por Amor!
by AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007
Summary: Anna fue capturada desde chica por Hao. Para obtener su libertad tiene que cumplir una misio. Al tratar de cumplirla ya no sabe que hacer. Lean y descubran. Pesima en sumaries. YohXAnna!
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic de Shaman King así que espero que sea de su agrado, será corto para conservar un poco el trama pero despues será subido el siguiente capitulo donde explicare un tanto más de cosas. Comencemos!

Disclaimer: a mi no me pertenece Shaman King al igual que ninguna otra serie animada. Solo mi imaginacion!

**Pequeño Summarie:**

Anna fue capturada desde pequeña por Hao, dos años dspues el le otroga una misión para poder conseguir su libertad. Después de haber visto la muerte de familiares al igual que amigos. Todo se tornora negro en la vida de la pobre chica. ¿Cual será la misión?

-Todo siempre será muerte, todo tiene que arder ante mi espíritu acompañante, el espíritu del fuego.

-¿Por qué ellos?..¿Ellos?- una chica rubia tartamudeo en lágrimas.

Hao, el Shaman más poderoso del momento, mató a toda su familia, al igual que sus amigos sin razón. -¿Y que tienes planeado hacer ahora?- sonrió en malicia. –Vas a vengarte- se burló.

La chica sabía que era demasiado débil para poder pelear contra un Shaman verdadero, ella era una simple humana, nada más.

-Señor Hao, es hora de irnos- dijo Opacho.

-Lo se, pero tengo algo que hacer antes de eso- sonrió y se bajo del hombro de su espíritu. La chica estaba sentada en sus rodillas, sus ojos solo mostraban lágrimas y el fuego se podía ver reflejado en ellos.

-Espero que seas buena y vengas conmigo.

La chica solo le levanto la mirada. No mostraba nada de odio, ni siquiera rencor alguno.

-Aceptas.

La joven negó con la cabeza. El solo sonrió. –No esperaba esa respuesta de tu parte, aún así vendrás conmigo.

Hao le puso un collar de metal a la chica que estaba unido a una larga cadena. Estaba perdida, quería moverse y escapar, no quería ser su mascota, no quería irse con el.

-Es hora de irnos- concluyo.

Hao comenzó a caminar sujetando con fuerza una punta de la cadena que sujetaba a la chica, esta no tuvo opción más que seguirlo, no podía hacer nada al respecto en esos momentos.

**-Cinco años después-**

Anna tenía ahora trece años de edad, ha llevado dos años de su maldita vida a lado de Hao. Sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna, tan fríos como siempre.

-Descansaremos aquí por un rato.

-Pero señor Hao- uno de sus seguidores dijo dudoso.

-Tenemos que descansar, recuerden que un humano viene con nosotros- ante esas palabras todos sabían que se refería a la chica llamada Anna.

-No entiendo por que el señor Hao no la mata de una vez por todas- se escucho un murmullo.

La chica solo se sentó en sus rodillas y guardo reposo por un tiempo, estaba cansada. No entendía como los Shamanes eran tan resistentes y no se cansaban después de caminar tanto.

-Anna- Hao la llamo. Esta levanto levemente la mirada hacia el.

-Tarde o temprano regresaras con los otros humanos, pero..- hizo una pausa ante una sonrisa de malicia.

-Tendrás que hacer algo por mi, si es que deseas con toda tu alma tu libertad.

Esas palabras.. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron en asombro, ¿Conseguir su libertad? Siempre ha sido una esclava o.. No le importaba sus palabras o lo que el deseaba que ella hiciera, solo quería estar con verdaderos humanos, no con gente loca que pudiera ver espíritus pero también, ella era una de esas personas.

Desde la muerte de sus padres y amigos ella comenzó a ver espectros, cosas que ella nunca supo que existían, pero también ella nunca deseaba verlos.

Estaba decidía, deseaba su libertad, haría lo que fuese. Anna puso una mirada de seriedad la cual Hao pudo detectar al instante.

-Esta decidido..

* * *

Corto pero creo que interesante. No espero Review alguno por que esto no ha de ser muy bien como esperan, la pareja pirncipal sera Yoh y Anna. Si esta mal escrito su nombre favor de corregirme. Hasta la proxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo Episodio!! Espero que sea de su agrado!

**Disclaimer: a mi no me pertenece Shaman King o ninguno de sus personajes, solo el trama y la idea de este fic.**

* * *

Paso una semana desde que Anna se había separado del lado de Hao, ella ya estaba vagando por su propia cuenta en la gran ciudad de Fumbari. La chica estaba hambrienta, caminaba sin rumbo alguno, era mal vista por las demás personas, todo era extraño para ella.

Por estar un gran tiempo separada de la sociedad le afecto un poco, ver a gente que también era humano, no Shamanes que podían ver a los fantasmas.

Estaba cansada, su vista comenzaba a ponerse algo borrosa. Cayó de rodillas. Antes de caer completamente desmayada puedo ver a dos personas, un chico algo alto de café oscuro y un chico muy pequeño, casi del mismo tamaño que Opacho, solo que el no era tan negro y su pelo era algo rubio pero estaba acompañado de un poco de café. Fue todo lo que vio, después todo se le torno negro.

Mientras ella se encontraba desmayada recordaba cada palabra, todo lo que le había dicho Hao antes de llevarla con los demás humanos:

**-Flash Back-**

-Está decidido- concluyo Hao.

-Señor Hao, ¿No será mejor matarla para que ya no nos de más problemas?- uno de sus subordinadotes dijo.

-No, ella nunca me causara problemas, ya que ella me ayudara, ¿verdad?- Hoa la miro fijamente. Ha la chica le temblaban las manos, no sabia que exactamente deseaba Hao que hiciera ella o la razón la cual ella era sumamente importante para el.

-¿Qué…ocupo hacer?- Anna por fin había roto ese silencio.

-Vaya, te has decidido muy rápido- Hao sonrió

-…- no hubo respuesta. –Bien, lo que ocupo que hagas…-

-Oy! Despierta…

-Yoh, ¿Crees que siga con vida?

-Pero que tonterías dices Manta.

Esas voces estaban haciendo que la chica fuera saliendo de sus sueños y estaba despertando.

**-Varios Minutos Después-**

-Yoh, será mejor llamar a los paramédicos.

-¿Eso crees? Yo la veo bien.

-¿Qué? No viste cuando se desmayo frente a tu casa- Manta le gritó.

Los gritos de ambos chicos hacían que la chica comenzara a despertarse. Anna hizo un pequeño sonido el cual ambos se percataron de ello y la voltearon a ver.

-Vez, te dije, solo estaba reposando.

-¡Tú nunca dijiste eso!- Yoh se río ante su gritó.

-¿D…donde estoy?- Anna estaba despertando.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente- Yoh le sonrió cálidamente. Ante esa sonrisa Anna se quedo pasmada, se le hacia linda y tierna, se estaba sonrojando.

-Estas muy roja, ¿No ocupas que te llevemos al hospital?- Manta pregunto.

Anna no reaccionaba hasta que sonó algo inesperado que hizo que su sonrojo incrementara, Su estomago había gruñido, aún tenía hambre.

-Tal parece que tiene hambre- Yoh se paró de su lugar.

-…- hubo silencio por parte de la chica.

-¿Qué se te antoja comer?

-…- silencio.

-No tengas pena, no hay ningún problema de que alguien tenga hambre, además…Yo también tengo- el moreno dijo para poder levantarle los ánimos a la chica y que esta no estuviera tan apenada.

Esta solo respondió con una sonrisa.

-Manta, no te importa cuidarla.

-Yoh, ¿Por qué mejor tú no la cuidas mientras yo voy a comprar los víveres?

-¿H´mm?

-Voy y vengo rápido- Manta no dejo que Yoh fuera ya que el salio del cuarto más rápido que el. –Creo que yo te cuidare- Yoh dijo volviéndose a sentar.

Ambos estaban en silencio.

-Yo…- trató de romper el silencio pero Yoh se le adelanto.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-¿Yo?...Mi nombre es Anna- dice apenada.

-Anna, que lindo nombre- le dio la misma sonrisa de hace rato. La chica volvió a sonrojarse.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura.

-¿Yoh Asakura?- al principio no reacciono ante el nombre, pero después se acordó:

**-Flash Back-**

-Ocupo que te encargues de mi otra mitad.

-¿Otra…mitad?

-Si, su nombre es Yoh Asakura

-¿Yoh Asakura?

-Ocupo que lo ayudes a convertirse en un poderoso Shaman y lo guíes a la aldea de los Apaches.

-¿Aldea apache?

-Señor Hao, ¿Cómo una simple humana lograra completar su cometido?- cuestiono una de sus subordinadotes.

-Ella tiene razón, yo no soy como todos ustedes, yo solamente soy…

Se le acortaron las palabras, Hao se había acercado a ella y había puesto una de sus manos en una de las mejillas de la chica.

-A mi no me interesa si eres humana o Shaman, solo quiero tu ayuda-concluyo.

-…- hubo silencio.

-Entonces, ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?

Anna seguía callada, pero hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Bien, eso era todo lo que ocupaba…

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-¡Oye! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Yoh la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Si lo siento, es que…me había acordado de algo- se disculpo.

-Jeje, descuida, eso le pasa a todo el mundo.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse en alegría. Se habían llevado bien apenas de poco de haberse conocido. Poco después se escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Yoh! Ya llegue

-Oh, ya era hora Manta- se burlo.

-¿Qué dices? No me tarde tanto- Manta le gritó.

Ante la pelea de ellos dos causaba gran diversión por parte de la chica que comenzó a reírse sola. Ambos se le quedaron viendo.

_-Se…se ve linda cuando ríe- _Yoh pensó en sonrojo.

-Perdón, pero es que…era un tanto gracioso.

-Me da gusto que te sientas bien- Manta dijo.

-H'mm.

-Bien, iré haciendo la comida, les llamó cuando este lista- Manta avisó y se marcho.

Anna e Yoh se quedaron hablando por un buen rato, ambos se divertían. Más al rato Manta les aviso que la comida ya estaba lista y fueron a comer. Así pasaron el día, todos felices.

**-En alguna parte de Fumbari-**

-¿Qué vez Opacho?

-Tal parece que Anna ya conoció a su otra mitad, Yoh.

-¿Tan rápido? Me sorprenden las coincidencias.

-¿Y que haremos ahora señor Hao?

-Buena pregunta Opacho, déjame pensar…h'mm…supongo que solo nos queda esperar hasta que Yoh se vuelva más fuerte o hasta que Anna decida romper el trató y traicionarme.

-¿Cree que logre hacer eso?

-Es lo más seguro.

Opacho comenzó a sacar lágrimas de sus ojos en forma Chibi.

-¿Qué te ocurre Opacho?

-Odio a los humanos, los humanos siempre hacen que el señor Hao este triste.-ante su comentario Hao se río.

-Opacho, descuida, tarde o temprano este mundo de entupidos humanos se hundirá bajo las llamas de mi espíritu del Fuego y un mundo de puros Shamanes surgirá.

Sus palabras siempre eran las mismas, como siempre Opacho se sentía mejor al escuchar de esa forma a su señor Hao.

-Solo, es cuestión de tiempo…

* * *

Espero que haya sido algo largo, ya que el otro solo era la introducción y blah blah blah. Bn, como ya saben:

-Si les gusto comenten

-Si se les hizo tonto, quemen su monitor...mentiras!!..XD!

-Quejas o sugerencias...ehmmm...también son bienvenidas!

Nos vemos en el siguiente epidosio!


End file.
